The War of Two Sisters
by Starpool2
Summary: Celestia and Luna have gone to war. Friendships are divided, Cities are destroyed, Loved ones killed. But everypony has a choice. Who do you choose? If you have time, and you've submitted an OC to this story, check out the forum for it, in which YOU can have a lasting effect on the war.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so, here is the start of the war.**

Luna walks to the palace garden after a long night, she looks up at the rising sun, and then at her fading stars.

 _This happens every day, we are both equal, yet why do they still love her more?_

Meanwhile, Celestia was talking to some nobles, pretending to laugh at their jokes.

 _I do just fine each day, why do I need my sister?_

The two Alicorn go about their business, until breakfast the next day, when they each go outside, they find the mane six standing there, along with Starlight, Trixie, and a few others.

"We have come because the map has done something strange." Twilight explains, she says that the cutiemarks of Celestia and Luna had risen out of the castle and flown to separate ends of Equestria, while the mane six had stayed in the centre, along with the Cutiemarks of the other ponies here, and the map had spelled out "Choose your side".

So they all had come here.

Celestia nods gravely.

"Then the map has decided, it is time to go to war." She looks at the gathered ponies. "Here me ponies, if you want things to stay as they are, join the Solar Empire!"

Luna steps in quickly.

"Excuse me! Ponies, if you truly appreciate beauty and light, you will join the New Lunar Republic, Empire of the Night!"

And the mane six were forced to choose, so they did, Rarity, Sweetie Belle, Pinkie Pie, Gilda, Rainbow Dash, Scootaloo, and Starlight Glimmer went to Luna, while Twilight, Applejack and co(minus Applebloom), Shining Armor, Cadence, and Flurry Heart went to Celestia.

The Mane Six turn back.

"Fluttershy? Who are you going to choose?" The yellow mare looks at her friends, then at the princesses.

"I'm not going to choose." She says in a delicate manner, then she flies off, alone.

Celestia and Luna glare at each other, then Luna takes her charges and her guard and flies off, leaving the ponies of Equestria with a choice.

 _Who do you choose?_

 **Well then, that's that, ranks will be updated on my profile, and here's the vote as of now;**

 **The Lunar Republic ~ _1_**

 **The Solar Empire ~ _0_**

 **The Peace Core ~ _0_**

 **Remember this, you may only submit ONE OC. So choose carefully.**


	2. Chapter 2

**How the Peace Core was formed...**

 _They're going... to war!?_ Fluttershy feels a few tears streak down her cheeks, the yellow Pegasus has landed herself in the badlands, near the old changeling hive(the Changelings moved out a while back). She looks up at the imposing form of the ever shape shifting hive and makes a decision.

"I don't like war, because it means ponies get hurt, so I will make a neutral party, the Peace Core, where ponies don't have to fight, and we're we will try and end this war peacefully, bringing back the old Equestria." Fluttershy plants her hoof on the ground. "The old Changeling hive shall be our base."

"Fluttershy!" The Pegasus turns around.

"Eh?" Her eyes widen in shock as a little yellow file trots up to her, panting.

"Huh, you fly, huh, pretty fast for a, huh, shy pony." The filly comments.

"Applebloom!" Fluttershy gasps. "Shouldn't you be with your family!?"

Applebloom's eyes take on a puppy look.

"They're going to fight, I don't wanna fight." Fluttershy's gaze softens.

"In that case, I'm sure Applejack wouldn't mind if you stayed with me, out of the warzone." The yellow Pegasus looks back at the hive. "In guess that settles it, Welcome to the Peace Core, where we will fight for peace in Equestria once more."

Applebloom smiles.

"Yay!"

And the two head over to their new base, Fluttershy gazing for threats all the while.

 **Great so, that's something new to add to the profile, heh, anyway, current tally of votes;**

 **Lunar Republic ~ _2_**

 **Solar Empire ~ _0_**

 **Peace Core ~ _0_**

 **Now then, keep on trying! And add some new characters, much appreciated.**

 **I've also made a forum for the war, the story will still continue, but if you actually want to affect the choices of your ponies, join the forum.**

 **It's also called 'War of the Two Sisters'.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here we go, the first big battle.**

Luna walks through the halls of her newly built base underneath the Castle of the Two Sisters in the Everfree Forest. She had recently been helping her soldiers in building a suitable camp for the duration of the war.

"Princess!" A voice calls, it's Rainbow Dash, one of Luna's most trusted soldiers.

"Yes?" Luna asks, tilting her head.

"Princess, it's been at a standstill since the war started, if one side doesn't act, then it will get quiet, er, dull."

"Being dull is better than being dead." Luna comments, continuing her walk down the hall, and preform quick fixes to problems her guard will get to later.

"Yes well, if the war goes on forever then Equestria will be forever unhappy, and the tyrant will have won anyway." Rainbow comments.

"True. True." Luna sighs as Dash continues.

"And wouldn't it be better to be the first to attack, rather than become sitting ducks?" Rainbow asks.

"Yes, yes it would..." Luna pauses."You know what? Nopony has claimed Fillydelphia yet, let's make it a part of the Lunar Republic!"

"That's the spirit!" Rainbow cheers, doing a flip, Luna nods, satisfied.

"Preform a rally, we attack at dawn."

* * *

 **Meanwhile...**

Twilight Sparkle was running to catch up to Celestia.

"Princess Celestia!" The purple Alicorn cries.

"Hm? Oh, what is it, my faithful student?" Even after all this Twilight never lost her title.

"Well, we've been at a standstill for a long time now, and statistics say that it would be best to strike while the burner's hot, so to speak."

"I see..." in truth, Celestia still felt horrible about attacking her sister, but she would do what was necessary to restore the peace.

"Fine, Fillydelphia has not been taken, we shall start there. Organize a Pep Rally, we attack at dawn." Celestia raises her head and walks on leaving Twilight behind.

* * *

 **Meanwhile (again)...**

Fluttershy was pacing in her room, when suddenly Applebloom steps in.

"The war's been at a standstill for a bit now Ah reckon." She informs her leader and Caretaker.

"I see..." Fluttershy replies softly. "This is good, no fighting, as we hoped."

Applebloom nods.

"Right you are Ah reckon." Fluttershy smiles.

"Go get some rest, you've been a big help dear."

"All right Ah will." Applebloom beams and dashes off, leaving Fluttershy to stare out her ever changing window.

 **There you go and now for the current vote status:**

 **Lunar Republic ~ _2_**

 **Solar Empire ~ _1_**

 **Peace Core ~ _1_**

 **And if you get the chance, submit an OC to the story, and then go check out the forum I created for this fic, it's also called 'The War of Two Sisters' so it should be pretty easy to find, in it you can RP as your OC, and be ableto affect the turning of the war.**


End file.
